The technology relates to an image forming system that forms an image and to an image forming apparatus to be used in such an image forming system.
There exists an image forming apparatus that receives print data by carrying out wireless communication with various electronic devices and forms an image on a recording medium on the basis of the received print data. In wireless communication, for example, communication setting is configured on the basis of communication setting information for establishing the wireless communication, and the communication is carried out thereafter. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-46977 discloses an image forming apparatus that rewrites communication setting information on the basis of communication setting information for establishing wireless communication and rewrite enabled/disabled information indicating whether rewriting the stated communication setting information is permitted or prohibited.